The New World
by Bunny Fluff1415
Summary: In the new world, survival is the key to living. Especially when the dead walk the Earth. This is my take on The Walking Dead. Most of the plot and dialog have been left the same. There will be added events, details, and dialog. If you don't like it, please, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Vibrant dual colored eyes, one blue and one green, flicked towards the sky. The clouds over head were filled with rain, looking ready to burst as a young woman in a gray long sleeved shirt and black pants slipped into an empty gun shop. The brunette was a good friend of the previous owner of the shop and knew where he hid his secret stash. She was the only one who knew besides him of course. A shiny silver key appeared in her gloved hand after a quick swipe in her pocket and she removed a false panel from the wall at the very back of the shop. The large steel door stood menacingly as she quietly opened the lock and swung the door open. Varying assortments of guns and ammo lined the whole room. Knives and machetes were on a table in the center of the room. Giving silent thanks to the sweet old man that had been a family friend for years, the brunette gathered up every single weapon. Nothing was left behind. Especially in the world that has been forced upon her and many others. As the bags began filling up her car, the young woman noticed a growing horde of the things that changed the world in front of a department store. Zombies didn't seem to be the right thing to call them. Walkers, that they were being the living dead and all, seemed to be the appropriate term for them. Glancing towards the department store, the woman was amused at the sight of two men in trench coats cover in Walker blood and parts walking through the swarm. The two were heading to a truck on the other side of the fence. Wolves in sheep's clothing? Now that was smart. A sudden drop of something wet broke the brunette out of her amusement, her head jerking to look up at the sky. The rain would reveal their true scents if they didn't make it in time. Quickly snagged the air horn she had hidden away in her glove box and the axe that sat in the passenger seat, she pressed the button as she set her axe on her shoulder. The blaring sound filled the air as the horde started towards her. The two men looked at her in shock and surprise. Giving them a playful wink, the brunette turned and rounded a corner with the Walkers in tow. She ducked and dodged as she ran, excitement running through her veins as she hacked and slashed the Walkers in her way. As dangerous as it was, it gave her a thrill. Rounding the last corner, the woman came back to the street she was on. More and more Walkers fell as she passed them. A delivery truck was pulling away from the department store with the back still open. A blonde woman, in her early thirties, was yelling for her to hurry. Another burst of adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she sprinted full speed towards the gaping opening of the truck and dived into it, landing on her stomach as the door closed. A laugh bubbled out of her mouth as the brunette sat up, sweat dripped from her dirty skin.

"You know, that was smart. What you two did." she said as the driver and the Asian man gave her a smile.

"You are crazy." the blonde said as she stared at the brunette, her eyes particularly keep coming back to the large swell of the younger woman's breasts. Another laugh left the young woman.

"I may be crazy and the world may have gone to shit but that's not going to stop me from helping people." The driver's smile widened.

"I can agree with that." he said as he threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

"What's your name?" the Asian man asked.

"Amethyst Willows at your service." a giggle left her lips, bringing smiles to everyone's faces as they continued down the road. Introductions were well underway.

As we headed further down the road, I noticed the uncomfortable silence. T-Dog, who was sitting across from me, broke the silence.

"I dropped the key." Confusion blossomed in my mind. _Key? What key?_

"Best not to dwell on it. Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back...Except maybe Daryl." Morales said from his seat beside Rick.

"Daryl?" Rick questioned, throwing Morales a glance.

"His brother." My brows furrowed. _This could turn very ugly._ The truck slowly comes to a stop as we reach their camp. Everyone besides Morales, Rick and myself, got out of the truck.

"Come meet everybody." He gets out too. Rick and I look at each other for a moment before we do the same.

"You are a welcome sight." An old man says as he hugs Morales, both of them laughing.

"I thought we had lost you folks for sure." The old man says.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Another man asked, he's closer to the same age as Rick.

"New guy and girl... they got us out." Glenn answered.

"New guy and girl?"

"Yeah, crazy vatos just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Crazy girl! Come say hello." Morales said, waving us over.

"The guy's a cop like you." We walk out into the open. Rick looks at the other man. They seemed surprised to see each other and give each other a welcoming nod. He looks over at a tall woman and a young boy.

"Oh my god." The woman and boy run to Rick as he does the same.

"Dad! Dad!" The boy shouted before being swept up into Rick's arms.

"Carl. Oh!" Rick kisses the boy, Carl, on the head as the woman moves closer. He hugs both of them. A smile makes its way to my face at the heartwarming scene. My eyes drift back to the man. He's still in shock and he doesn't seem as happy as he makes out to be. He put on a fake smile when Rick smiled at him. That man gives me a bad feeling. A really bad one.

The night came quickly and everyone gathered around their fires to keep warm. I sat with Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and some others. Rick spoke first.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion... all those things but... Disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes that fall short." Dale interjected with a knowing looking. I know that feeling very well.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick added. I knew that feeling well too. All too well. Carl spoke up.

"Mom said you died." Rick gave his son a knowing look.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said as she leaned into her husbands embrace.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said as he looked at Rick and Lori. His eyes held almost perfectly hidden contempt.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." From the look it Rick's eyes, he doesn't see it. I'll leave it be for now.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale says as Glenn nods to me.

"What brought you to Atlanta Amethyst?" Eyes shifted to me as soon as the question left his mouth. A solemn sigh left my lips.

"I was on a plane from New Zealand to Seattle to visit my sister and her family on the day the Walkers started roaming. I was supposed to be staying with them for a week before heading to Germany for a family reunion. The rest of my siblings and family members would meet us there. But that never happened. My family is scatter across the entire globe." Carl got an excited gleam in his eye.

"How many siblings do you have?" his excitement made a giggle rise to my lips.

"I have thirteen siblings, seven brothers and five sisters." Expressions of shock exploded on everyone's faces. Before anyone could try to deny my words, I fished out some family pictures and passed them around.

"I never made it to Seattle obviously. A few people were infected and died midway through the flight. My plane crashed on the other side of Atlanta. There were three others beside myself but two died from their injuries and the other got bitten. He shot himself as soon as the sickness hit." Sad nods of understanding came from a few. Shane glanced around at the other groups as his eyes on a nearby fire. Ed, a big brooding man, tosses another log on the fire. Shane's face immediately sets in a frown.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Ed doesn't flinch as his head rests against the back of his chair.

"It's cold, man."

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seem from a distance, right?" Ed doesn't show any care for what Shane said.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." This makes Shane get up and walk over to where the Peletier family is sitting around their fire.

"Hey, Ed... Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Ed's face flashes with anger.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on?" Ed ordered as his wife, Carol, reached into the fire to pull out the log. Their daughter Sophia watches quietly from her seat. As soon as the log hit the ground, Shane stomped out the flames. When the flames died away, he crouches in front of the two Peletier women.

"Hey Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" Carol gives him a strained smile as Sophia gives him nervous glances.

"Fine. We're just fine."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the fire." Shane shakes his head a couple times.

"No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?" Carol says thank you as Shane walks away, her eyes trained on her husband who was staring back.

"I appreciate the cooperation." Shane said as he rejoined our group. Dale began speaking as Shane made himself comfortable again.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother got left behind."

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog had a look of guilt. From what I heard of Merle, he doesn't seem like a pleasant person, but he didn't deserve to be left behind. No matter how ornery he may be. Rick spoke up.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Glenn jumped in.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog said, firm certainty in his voice.

"We could lie." Amy's suggestion wasn't a bad idea but in this situation it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea said as she looked around the group.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale added. The Dixon's sure sound like they have fiery tempers.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said with conviction.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea looked at him in wonder.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

A heavy sigh left my lips as I settled down for the night. Sleep was far out of my reach, as it had been for many years. I have a good feeling with this group, besides Shane. There's something off with him. Peeking through the mesh window, I watch as he perches himself on top of the RV. Staring directly at the Grimes' tent with a sour look on his face. He has something against Rick.

Morning came around slowly. I laid in my warm nest and waited for everyone to wake up for the day ahead of them. Hearing the dull splashing of water and Shane's voice calling out 'Water's here y'all'. A groan left my lips as I sat up, stretching out the knots and kinks. As I pull on clean clothes, sudden screaming has me bolting from my tent with a machete in hand as I followed behind a sprinting Rick. Children pasted us as they ran to their mothers, Carl and Sophia included. Coming to a small open clearing, we see the cause of the distress. A Walker was gnawing on the carcass of a deer, too busy filling its belly to pay any attention to us. Andrea and Amy stand at the edge of the clearing and make disgusted noises before walking away. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Jim, and Morales start beating the Walker when it turned its attention to us. Dale, when he had the chance, chopped its head off with the axe he was carrying. I finish it by delivering the final blow. A simple downward stab with my machete.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said in shock. Jim shakes his head.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." The sound of a branch snapping makes me tense and get ready for another Walker to appear. But a short haired man, in a sleeveless light brown shirt and jeans, did instead. And damn was he handsome, despite being covering in dirt and sweat. A chain of squirrels was hanging from one shoulder as a crossbow rested on the other. It'd be safe to assume that this was the Daryl Dixon. He's one hell of a man. His eyes met mine for a second before they trailed over my body and switched to the chewed-on carcass of the deer.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless proxy bastard!" Each insult was enunciated with a kick to the Walkers headless body.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said in attempt to calm the Dixon down. It had no effect whatsoever.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked as he pointed to the torn-up throat of the deer. Shane shook his.

"I would not risk that." Daryl sighs, walking back to camp with us following him. His ass is the spitting image of perfection. Plump and firm, I really wanna touch but I hold myself back.

The second we reach the camp grounds, Daryl starts calling for his brother.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stem 'em up." Shane walked behind Daryl.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Daryl turned to look at him.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a... There was a problem in Atlanta."

"Is he dead?" Shane shook his head.

"We're not sure." That statement made Daryl's anger spark.

"Either he is or he ain't!" Rick decided now was the best time to add in his piece.

"No easy way no say this, so I'll say it." Daryl rounds on him.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something to tell me?" Rick took in a deep breath.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Daryl's face slipped into shocked anger.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Rick nodded.

"Yeah." Daryl lunges at Rick but gets shoved away. Daryl lunges again, knife in hand this time. Shane managed to get behind the Dixon and place him in a choke hold.

"Okay. Okay." Daryl struggled as hard as he could in the position he was in.

"You'd best let me go!"

"Nah, I think it's better that I don't." Daryl continues to struggle in Shane's grasp.

"Choke hold's illegal." Shane chuckled.

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all today." Daryl was seated on the ground when his struggling lessened.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Daryl nodded.

"Mmm. Yeah." Shane let him go and backed away from him.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick said as he crouched in front of him.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog said from his spot by the RV.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked as he turn to T-Dog.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl looked beside himself. Of course he is. He doesn't know if his brother is alive or dead. I'd feel the same.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof... So the geeks couldn't get at him... With a padlock. It's gotta count for something." Daryl, still angry, glared at everyone.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him." Lori was staring right at Rick, her eyes burning holds in him.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Rick nodded.

"I'm going back." Lori looked furious but said nothing as she got into the RV.

"I'm going too." Rick gave me a nod as he walked back to his tent. He came back a few seconds later, dressed in his police officer uniform. He started walking towards me but Shane stopped him along the way. Shane seemed angry while Rick was talking freely and seemed to be reassuring him. Daryl walked pasted them and seemingly got offended by sounding Shane said. Glenn groans about something but agrees and T-Dog adds something which sets Shane off. Walking towards the small group, I can feel the heat in his words.

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that Walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp."

"It seem to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick said. Glenn's eyes widened in realization.

"Right, the guns."

"There's also my guns." I added. Shane's eyes flickered between the three of us, his eyes glancing down at my chest every so often.

"Wait. Guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick said.

"Ammo?" Rick nodded.

"700 rounds, assorted." Shane nodded and looked at me, though his eyes drifted lower.

"20 long distance rifle, 10 sawed off shotguns, dozens upon dozens of pistols, several melee weapons, and several 100 thousand rounds. All in my car. Its sitting near the department store they were trapped in." I said as Lori glared and turned to Rick.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said as he looked at his father pleadingly.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand." Lori said as she stood in front of Rick, giving him a pleading look as well.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him." Lori gave him a look of disbelief. She finally realized she wasn't going to win.

"What's stopping you?" she asked, biting at her bottom lip.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"These are our walkies?" Rick gave him a simple nod.

"Yeah." Andrea gave both man a perplexed look.

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Shane shook his head.

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap… Date back to the '70s, don't match any other bandwidth… Not even the scanners in our cars." Rick turned to his wife and grabbed her hand.

"I need that bag. Okay?" Lori stared at him for a moment, contemplating her choices, before letting out a sigh. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"All right." Rick nods, letting go of her hand and approaches Carl.

"Okay?" Carl nods yes as his mother comes up behind him, her hands squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. Giving both his son and wife a kiss, Rick and T-Dog walk over to where Dale and Jim were. Approaching the truck, I see Glenn is already in the driver's seat while Daryl was pacing around in the bed. As I climbed into the back with him, he honks the horn with his foot before coming to the opening of the truck.

"Come on, let's go!" he shouted. He was getting frustrated with the wait. T-Dog, with bolt cutters in hand, climbs into the bed with us as Shane stops Rick for a moment. He gives him a hand full of bullets as words are passed between them. Rick then gives him a grateful nod as he walks towards the truck. Shane shot a hateful glare at the back of his head as he got further away and climbed into the passenger seat. Shane was about to look away but noticed I was staring at him. His face changed from hateful to perverted within a second. His eyes were filled with lust as he licked his lips, giving me a wink. Giving him a disgusted look, I closed the bed without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the city was quiet. Glenn had a nervous air around him. Rick was deep in thought. T-Dog was sitting quietly behind Rick's seat, a look of guilt on his face. Daryl was still pacing back and forth from one end of the bed to the other, worried anger on his face. I was standing near the pull down door, watching him pace. I'd be doing the same if one of my brothers was left behind and cuffed to a roof. After about ten more minutes of silence, Glenn broke it with a question.

"What do we do if he's not there?" Tense silence washed over everyone as the question sunk in. Daryl, looking furious, started his pacing again. As he opened his mouth, I swiftly interrupted him.

"If he's not there then we'll look for him as long as we can. If he got bit somehow, its Daryl's place to decide what to do. Him being Merle's brother and all. If he's dead, it's still Daryl's place to decide what to do him. Whether it be mourning his death on that roof and then leave his body there or bring him back to camp and bury him. We won't know until we get there but time is of the essence." The younger Dixon gave me a grateful look, slightly moving closer to me as Rick turned to look at me.

"Time is of the essence? Why?"

"Anyone or anything locked up on a roof in this type of heat is surely going to be highly dehydrated. Heat stroke is another high factor." T-Dog's look of guilt grew as he glanced at Daryl. If there was a high possibility of him being dead when we get there, I'd be just as concerned as Daryl is. Catching his attention, I motion for the younger Dixon to sit next to me. Looking at me with a confused and upset expression, he moved to sit himself beside me. Placing a hand on his, ignoring the small flinch I got, I gave it a reassuring squeeze. Daryl stared at me for a good minute before returning the gesture. A hint of a smile on his face.

After another period of silence, we reached the city limits. Daryl, again, started getting antsy.

"He'd better be okay." T-Dog looked at him for a second before speaking.

"It's my only word on the matter. I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." Glenn parks the truck and turns to us.

"We walk from here." Everyone eagerly got out and started walking along the railroad tracks that lead them to the city. I walked at the back of the group, keeping an eye out for dangers. And an eye on Daryl's nice ass. Nice enough to grab.

We soon enough reached a fence and cut through it. After getting to the other side, Rick spoke up.

"Merle first or guns?" Daryl immediately piped in.

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Rick gave the younger Dixon a stern look.

"We are. You know the geography. Its your call." Rick said, turning to Glenn. Glenn glanced between each of us before answering.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." We all nod and move forward into the infested city. Carefully making our way to the department store, we see a Walker stumbling around amongst the clothes. Daryl sneered at the female Walker.

"Damn. You are one ugly skank." He raises his crossbow and aims at her head, planting an arrow in her skull. He grabs the arrow as he passes her, pulling it out as he followed Glenn to where his brother is. I follow behind Daryl as we reach the stairs. Going up as fast as we could, T-Dog got to the door first and cut the padlock with the bolt cutters. Flinging the door open, Daryl starts calling for his brother.

"Merle! Merle!" He ran over to where Merle was. Or was supposed to be. Something he saw made him start sobbing. As the rest of us got closer, we saw what it was. Bloody cuffs dangled from a metal pipe supporter. A severed right hand, already set with rigor mortis, lays in a small pool of blood.

"No! No!" Daryl's frantic cries were heart breaking. _Where was Merle?_

Daryl, in blind fury and sadness, points his crossbow at T-Dog. He had the urge to kill him but when Rick pulls his Python on him, he hesitates.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every Walker in the city hears it." Daryl, realizing that Rick would make his threat real, lowers his crossbow and looks at his brother's hand again before sending a look to T-Dog.

"You got a do-rag or something?" T-Dog quickly pulls one out of his back pocket and hands it to Daryl. Laying the rag next to his brother's hand, he gently picked up the already decaying body part.

"I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch." he said as he stood and walked over to Glenn. Slipping the hand into his backpack.

"He must have used a tourniquet... maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." Noticing the blood trail, Daryl follows it after T-Dog finished gather up all the tools. We followed Daryl into the neighboring building.

"Merle? You in here?" Daryl called out, not getting a reply in return. Entering an office, a Walker stood with its back to us. Two more Walkers were on the ground, dead. Daryl shot it easily and retrieves his arrow as the rest of the group makes sure the coast is clear.

"Had enough in him to take out there two sumbitches. One handed. Toughest asshole I've ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." Daryl said with, gesturing to two of the Walkers.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rick had a good point. Blood loss could take down any man. As we continue through the building, Daryl starts shouting for Merle.

"Merle!" Rick throws him a glare.

"We're not alone here. Remember?" Daryl frowned.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself." With that, we kept moving. The more time we wasted bickering, the more likely Merle is bleeding out somewhere. Heading further in, we came across a kitchen. One of the stoves was on and a pan was on the counter next to a belt. There was something burnt on the bottom of the pan and it was flaking off. It smelt like burnt flesh.

"What's that burned stuff?" Daryl asked, pointing to the pan.

"Skin. He cauterized the stump." Rick said, a grimace spread across his face.

"Best way to stop the bleeding and close up the blood vessels." I added as Daryl's face took on a slightly triumphant undertone.

"Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Rick shook his head.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." Daryl said, pointing to a broken window that lead to a fire escape. Glenn stared at it in shock.

"He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Daryl scoffed.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving." T-Dog gave him a disbelieving look.

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are is odds out there?" This made Daryl's temper fly.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about 1,000 dead dumb bastards? Different story?" Daryl gave Rick he best glare.

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him." Daryl tried to stomp away but Rick doesn't let him pass. I move to help Rick, placing a hand on Daryl's arm to prevent him from doing anything.

"Daryl, wait." He immediately started struggling, trying to get out of my grasp. But I wasn't having it.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me." Daryl kept struggle, but froze when Rick fixed him with a glare.

"I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." Daryl stared at him for a moment before his eyes trailed to my hand rested on his bicep.

"I could do that." He made no move to remove my hand.

"Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" T-Dog stated, crossing his arms.

"The guns in my car can wait for awhile. You got something in that bag that you need right?" Rick gave me a nod. Daryl was looking at me with a certain look in his eyes as Rick gestured for us to move to another room that looked like a science lab. Glenn, having found a marker, crouched to the ground and started drawing a plan of how to get the guns. Rick frowned by the end of Glenn's sketch.

"You're not doing this alone." I nodded in agreement. Doing it alone could easily get him killed.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl said from his spot beside me. His eyes would, ever so often, flicker towards me. Glenn gave us an exasperated look.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast." He points to where he marked where the tank and guns are on his hand drawn map.

"Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl, Amethyst, and I will go." Daryl shoots him a confused look.

"Why me?" Glenn points at his crossbow.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun and I've seen you take on a lot of Walkers." Daryl looked at me with interest.

"While Daryl and Amethyst wait here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag." Rick points at the map.

"You got us elsewhere?" Glenn points to an alley down the street.

"You and T-Dog, right. You'll be in this alley here." Rick's face become overwhelmed with confusion.

"Two blocks away? Why?"

"I may not be about to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl and Amethyst. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here." Daryl, impressed with the plan, gives Glenn an amused look.

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn said, his brows furrowing. The man definitely has a strategist's touch.

Daryl, Glenn, and I shuffle down the ladder and into the alley where Glenn and Rick first meet. Rick and T-Dog were already heading towards their designated spot in the other alley. The three of us stop behind a large garbage bin a few feet from the open gate of the alley, Daryl quickly loaded his crossbow.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman." Glenn gave him a momentary displeased look.

"I'm Korean." Daryl doesn't even flinch at the correction and shrugs.

"Whatever." Glenn doesn't even bother answering as he ran out to the street. He got spotted by several Walkers but they aren't in a real hurry to go after him. I watch him get closer to the bag when I hear someone behind me. Turning around, I see Daryl pointing his crossbow at a young Mexican man.

"Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?" The young man didn't talk quietly, it was like he was trying to draw attention to himself.

"I'm looking for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" The young man started to panic.

"Ayudame!" Daryl quickly pins him to the wall, trying to keep him quiet.

"Shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks down on us. Answer me." The young man just shakes his head.

"Answer me." Daryl pushes him harder but that throws the younger man into a bigger panic.

"Ayudame! Ayudame! Ayudame!" Daryl tries to cover his mouth but he kept squirming.

"Help! Help!" Daryl had started becoming frustrated at this point.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." I tried to help restraint the younger man but two more Mexican men came, pushing me out of the way and started beating up on Daryl. The younger man tried to run but I tripped him, making him bust his head on the ground. That stunned him long enough for me to get the other two men off Daryl. I punched one of them hard in the jaw and broke the others nose. Glenn then came into the alley with the bag and a sheriff's hat in hand, drawing the two men's attention.

"That's it. That's the bag, Vato. Take it! Take it!" The two men start going after Glenn but I managed to get in the way, kicking the bag and hat further down the alley after Glenn dropped them. Daryl, shoots one of them in the ass cheek. The man screamed in pain and pushes me into the wall. Both men grab Glenn and start taking him towards the street.

"Get off me! Get of me! Daryl! Amethyst!" A car pulls up and they throw Glenn into it before getting in themselves. As they back up, they run over a Walker and give me the chance to try and open the door.

"Let him go!" I yell, yanking the door as hard as I could. It wouldn't budge. I started full out punching the window, making it shatter just before they sped away. Daryl jumps onto the gate.

"Come back here, you sumbitches!" Noticing the Walkers swarming around us, Daryl grabs me, pulling me into the alley as he closes the gate. A Walker managed to grab my shirt before it could fully close, practically ripping it from my body. Cursing loudly, I allow the remains of my shirt fall to the floor. I was left in my black bra as Rick and T-Dog came running towards us. Daryl stared at my exposed skin in shock for a moment, a light blush on his cheeks, before getting angry again and starts going after the younger man as he picked himself off the ground. Rick, slightly red in the face and doing his best to avoid looking in my direction, gets in between them and puts one hand on both of their chests. Keeping the younger man out of Daryl's reach and pressed up against the wall, so he won't get away.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop it." Daryl doesn't.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts in your throat!" Daryl kept trying to get at him as T-Dog, also doing his best to avoid looking at my body, starts inspecting my hand. Blood was flowing freely from it and how I didn't notice, I'd never know. Picking up one of the ripping up remains of my shirt, I wrap it around my hand to stop the bleeding.

"Chill out." T-Dog said as Daryl started getting more riled up. He just now noticed the blood too.

"They took Glenn. That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl yelled as the Walkers started growing in numbers. More started rounding the corner at the other end of the alley.

"Guys! Guys! We're getting cut off!" T-Dog yelled as the others finally took notice. The younger man started struggling more and started hitting at Rick's arm. Getting fed up with his unwillingness to cooperate, I walked over to where he was. As he saw me come closer, he opened his mouth to make a crude comment. It never came when I grabbed his head and headbutted him, effectively knocking him out. T-Dog caught him before he hit the floor.

"Get to the lab. Go." Rick said to T-Dog as he started dragging the younger man up the ladder. He quickly grabbed the gun bag and his hat before turning to us.

"Go get a new shirt. Daryl, go with her." Daryl nodded, and we quickly followed him up the ladder.

"He should wake up in about thirty minutes. We'll be back by then." Rick hummed, signaling that he heard me as we went our separate ways.

Daryl and I slowly made our way back to the department store. Daryl kept throwing glances my way, his eyes holding mixed emotions as he looked over my scantily clad body. Another Walker was in amongst the clothing section, Daryl easily shot it from where he was from behind me. I quickly skimmed through the shirts, searching for my size. Daryl stuck close to my side, eying my movements and keeping a look out. Finally finding one that would fit me, a sea blue short sleeved shirt, I went to slip it on when a gentle touch on my back made me freeze. Looking over my shoulder, I see Daryl with his hand on my back. He was tracing the skin of my back, totally enraptured. His calloused fingered went from one area to another, giving every inch of my skin that he touched the same amount of attention. I shivered slightly, his ministrations pausing as he looked into my eyes. His sea blue eyes had darkened a few shades. His fingers started moving again, his eyes still locked to mine as I shivered again.

"Back's kinda sensitive." My voice was nothing but a quiet whisper. But I knew he heard me. His pupils dilated, almost overtaking the blue completely. He licked his lips as he slowly turned me to face him. His warm, rough hands gently ran up and down the sides of my arms. More pleasant shivers ran up my spine. His eyes flickered from my mismatched ones to my lips and back again. He did this a few more times before he finally started leaning in. I did the same, my hands making their way to his chest and rested there as we got closer. The shirt laid on the ground, completely forgotten. The second our lips touched, fire spread wildly through my body. I had never been with anyone before and this was all so new to me. Daryl's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer, my body flush to his. My arms had snaked their way around his neck, drawing him in and deepening the kiss. His tongue, warm and wet, gently tracing along my bottom lip and begged for entrance. Giving in, I parted my lips and allowed him in. His warm tongue felt so good against mine, sliding and twirling languidly. Our tongues started rubbing against each other harder as we fought for control. Daryl easily dominated and quickly claimed his prize, exploring every single crevice in my mouth as a moan escaped my throat. Satisfied with his exploration, his tongue rubbed against mine again. Our tongues danced as Daryl's hands started roaming. One hand drifted upwards and drew a long slow line down my spine as the other drifted lower. His large hand cupped one of my plump cheeks as the other soon joined it, using my ass to press our hips together. A muffled moan came from me and a deep, rumbling groan from him. He was hard as a rock. I could feel him throbbing against me with every grind and thrust. My panties were soaked at this point. I was basically dripping.

As much as I hated to pull away, I needed air. He followed, his lips trailing down my neck as I caught my breath only to lose it again when he bit the area that joined my neck and shoulder. He bit harder and a loud moan escaped me. That moan sadly brought unwanted attention. Walkers started pouring into the store shortly after we crouched behind a rack of clothes. They luckily didn't see us as we quietly made our escape, heading up the same stairs as we did previously. I managed to snag the shirt I had picked out and slipped it on as we climbed. As soon as we reached to roof and closed the door, Daryl was on me again and pinned me to the door. We shared a rough kiss as he rutted against me. The pleasure was so intense, I never wanted it to end. But we had people to get back to and someone to rescue. Pulling away again, Daryl whined. He went after my neck again and bit in the same place, causing another moan to raise out of me as he rutted against me harder.

"D-Daryl, we have to... Jesus fuck... we have to get back to the others. They'll come looking for us soon." Daryl groaned in disappointment and looked at me with begging eyes. The legendary puppy dog eyes. I was almost too weak for them. Almost. Giving Daryl a chaste kiss, I turned us around and pinned him against the door. Daryl gave me a surprised and confused look as I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"This should hold you until we can have some proper alone time." I said before giving his clothed hard on an open-mouthed kiss. Quickly undoing his belt, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper, I pulled his pants down far enough that his cock sprung free and almost hit me in the face. He was huge and thick. He was damn near the length the full length of my forearm. I tried to wrap my hand around his girth and my fingers don't even come close to touching. Giving him a few experimental jerks, I looked into Daryl's beautiful blue lust filled eyes. His handsome face was filled with pleasure.

"I've never done this before so I'm sorry if I don't do well." He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't give him a chance to say a word. With our eyes still locked, I took his tip into my mouth and gently sucked. A deep moan left his lips as I sucked harder, taking more and more of him. When he hit the back of my throat, I gagged slightly. This drew a loud rumbling moan from him. Looking up at him with mischievous eyes, I grabbed his hand and pulled off him. He whined again, looking down at me with begging eyes.

"Make me go at the pace you want." He gave me a confused look but it quickly turned into realization when I sucked his head back into my mouth and place his hand on the back of my head. Daryl looked down at me in disbelief and slight fear, but a particularly hard suck from me got him going. He was gentle at first, only going so far and pulling back out again. I wanted him to go deeper. I wanted him to go harder. I wanted him to fuck my face. Placing my hands on his narrow hips, I used them as leverage as I forced him further down my throat. He let out a strangled moan as he pushed further into my mouth. That little push was all that was needed for him to let loose and ravish my mouth. He was face fucking me so hard and fast I barely had time to breathe between each thrust. His balls were smacking my chin so hard I'm surprised he didn't hurt himself. Looking up at his face, it was wonderfully contorted. There was nothing but pleasure written on his face. Daryl's already throbbing cock throbbed harder and started to swell up even more. Even though I've never done this before, I knew he was about to cum. Sucking him just a little bit harder threw him over the edge. His thrusts became erratic and he buried himself balls deep as he shot his seed down my throat. As he slowly came down from his high, I weakly tried to push his hips back. I really needed air. Daryl, realizing I couldn't breathe, quickly pulled out. Air rushed back into my lungs as he tucked himself away and crouched in front of me. His hands held my cheeks as my breathing evened out.

"I-I'm sorry. I've never done this before and I g-got carried away." Giving him a tired smile, I placed my hands on his.

"It's okay Daryl. I loved every second of it." He gave me a surprised and grateful look as he relaxed. Then his words hit me.

"You've never done this before? Are you a virgin?" Daryl looked away ashamed and gave me a shy nod. Placing my hand on his cheek, I made him look at me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. It actually makes me incredibly happy to be the first you give you your first blow job and that I'll be your first. You'll be mine too." His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he looked at me happily.

"And I hope you know that you're mine now." He chuckles as he helps me stand.

"I'm yours huh?" I give him an enthusiastic nod.

"Yep. Even though we just met today, I feel so close to you. I want to be the one you care about. The one you'll come home to. The one you'll confide in. The one you can tell anything to. The one you find comfort in. The one you love. I know it's a lot in such a short amount of time, but I want to be your number one." Daryl's eyes widened in shock. A loving smile soon finds its way to his face as he embraces me. His face buries itself in my long brown hair.

"I want the same... Promise you'll never leave me?" Pulling out of the embrace, I look into his beautiful eyes. They hold the hope that I'll say yes. Giving him a warm smile, I nod.

"I promise Daryl. Do you promise the same?" He nods, a large smile on his face as he leans in.

"Yes." He whispered the word against my lips before giving me a searing kiss, filled with love and want. Pulling away one last time, I look up at this devilishly handsome man.

"We need to get back to the others." Daryl nods, giving me one last kiss before we head back. My hand made its way to Daryl's amazing backside.


	3. Chapter 3

As we got closer to where the others are, Daryl got more and more grabby. I could tell he wanted to keep me to himself, and I wanted that too, but Glenn was being held hostage. Our alone time would have to wait. As we enter the lab, we see the young man is awake and glaring at Rick.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went."

"I ain't telling you nothing." The young man was sure being defiant. T-Dog sighed when he noticed us.

"Jesus, man. What the hell happened back there?" Daryl, returning to how he was before our alone time, glared at the man sitting in the chair.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me and Amethyst." The young man was glaring at him now.

"You're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it it's my damn fault." Daryl glared back.

"They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too." The young man snorted when he heard Merle's name.

"Merle? What kind of name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." Daryl immediately tried to kick the young man but Rick stops him.

"Damn it, Daryl. Back off." Daryl does just take and digs around in Glenn's backpack, pulling out Merle's hand.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl promptly plops the hand onto the younger man's lap, making him scream and fall out of the chair in fear.

"Start with the feet this time." As Daryl tries to go at him again, Rick gets in the middle. Seeing that the young man has had enough of Daryl's torment, I wrap my arms around one of his.

"Daryl, no more." He looks down at me as I give his bare shoulder a kiss. The young man calms down enough for Rick to put him back in the chair.

"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out." Rick said as he took his walkie out of the gun bag and put it in Glenn's.

Arriving to the hideout, we prepare for the worst. T-Dog took a rifle and headed to the building next door. Rick had given me the gun bag to carry.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know." Daryl's crossbow was loaded and already pointed at the young man.

"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know." He mocks as Rick looks at him.

"G?" The young man sighed.

"Guillermo. He's the man here."

"Okay then. Let's go see Guillermo." Rick said as we walk to the doors. They open when we get close enough and a few men step out. The first to speak was obviously Guillermo.

"You okay, little man?" The younger man shook his head.

"They're gonna cut off my feet, carnal." Guillermo gives Rick a strange look.

"Cops do that?" The young man shook his head again and gestured to Daryl.

"Not him. This redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me." Daryl glared at him.

"Shut up." Suddenly the man Daryl shot in the ass came out and was pointing a gun at him. I step in front of him and give the man a glare.

"Hey, that's that vato right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up, homes, huh?" Guillermo holds out his hand.

"Chill, ese, chill. Chill. This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man." Rick gives nothing away.

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion." Guillermo laughs.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Rick said as Guillermo gave him a bored look.

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related."

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him."

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked, getting a pointed look in return.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got Asian. You interested?" Rick meets him, stride for stride.

"I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade." Guillermo shook his head.

"Don't sound even to me." the young man, Miguel, looks at him desperately.

"G. Come on, man." Guillermo ignores him.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering?" A sigh left my lips as I moved to stand in front of Guillermo.

"Look. I know you want this bag of guns. We're all trying to survive out here after all. Now if you would kindly bring our guy out here so I can look at him, you'll get your guy and maybe the guns." Guillermo looks at me amused.

"Maybe the guns?" I simply nod.

"If there if Glenn comes out here beaten and bloody, I will not hesitate to slaughter every single one of you. Now kindly, don't waste my time." Guillermo stares at me for a moment before laughing in my face. Giving him a blank stare, I have him on the ground in seconds with one of his legs in a hold and ready to break it.

"Do you really think I won't? I could easily make it so you'll never walk again. Are you gonna be a good boy and bring our man out here or are you gonna laugh in my face again?" He shook his head no and motioned for his guys to go get Glenn. Satisfied with his cooperation, I release him and walk back to my spot next to Daryl. Both him and Rick are giving me impressed and amused smiles. Glenn comes out not even a moment later, looking unscathed and unharmed. After closer inspection, I give Guillermo a happy smile.

"It's been a pleasure working with you." I say as I push Miguel into him and drop the bag at his feet. We leave the hideout, T-Dog close on our tail. Time to go back for my guns.

My car was still in the same place where I left it, no guns were missing either. All five of us pile into it, Daryl up front with me, going on our merry way back to where the truck was parked. T-Dog and Rick promised Dale a car part from it. As we arrive to the gated city limit, the truck was nowhere to be found. Glenn gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn asked as he looked around the area more.

"Merle." Rick's simple answer made realization hit Daryl like a freight train.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp."

Soon enough, we're running towards the camp guns in hand. Rick shoots one after another, never missing a beat. Daryl drops several Walkers and beats two to death with the butt of his gun. Glenn is blowing several Walkers away from point blank. T-Dog was doing the same, killing some with the butt of his rifle ever so often. I had moved quickly through our camping area, taking out Walkers one by one. Walkers soon littered the ground, every single one dead. Carl was quick to run to his father, embracing him tightly. Lori wasn't too far behind him. Shane's face had a look of such hatred, I'm surprised no one noticed, as he watched the Grimes family interact. Daryl was at my side as soon as it was over, he was so close I could feel his body heat radiating from him. Andrea's cries drew everyone's attention to her. She was leaning over Amy's body as Amy struggled to breathe.

"Amy. I don't know what to do, Amy. Oh, Amy. Oh no no." She was caressing her sisters cheek as she slowly stopped moving. Amy's unblinking eyes stared up at the night sky as Andrea sobbed. Carl started to tear up when he realized she was gone, Lori did her best to shield his eyes.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" People look at the pair with sympathy. Jim looks at the Walkers then at Amy.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes."

Andrea stayed right where she was as everyone slowly went to their tents for the night. Carol and Sophia had found Ed, dead, in their tent so I gave them mine. Daryl took this as his chance to get more alone time with me and let me stay in his tent. Everyone had already gone to bed, besides an angry Shane who had perched himself on the of the RV again. Daryl and I slipped into his tent, a strangely comfortable silence fell around us. His content blue eyes watched I made myself comfortable on his makeshift bed. It was surprisingly big enough for both of us. When I was content with my sleep position, I notice Daryl was still sitting on his knees at my feet. Opening my arms to him, I motion for him to come closer. And he does so. Getting on his hands and knees, he slowly crawled up my body. When his face became level with mine, he had such a predatory look in his eyes as he lowered his larger body onto my smaller one. He had managed, without me noticing, to get in between my legs and had wrapped them around his body. Daryl's hips were nestled tightly to mine, his erection came back with vengeance.

A light giggle left my lips as he gave me nipping kisses along my jawline. One of his big warm hands gently traced over my stomach as it went higher. His eyes flickered towards mine as his hand hovered over one of my breasts, looking for permission. Grabbing his hand in mine, I gently placed it on my breast. His deep blue eyes stare into mine as he massages my breast gently, eliciting quiet moans from me. My sensual noises spur him on, causing him to massage harder. A louder moan escapes my lips when he finds my nipple. He started gently pinching and pulling as his hips ground into mine. My legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer as his lips met mine. A spark of electric fire spread through me, another moan came from me. Daryl happily swallowed all my noises. We pulled away for a short moment, enough time to take off our shirts and my bra. Our pants were next, leaving us in our underwear. Our lips connected again, the thin materials of our underwear allowed us to feel even closer. Each grind and thrust gave us higher stimulation. He felt hot and warm against my core, I could feel even pulse and twitch. Daryl's hips started moving faster, grinding hard against my clit. A loud moan left my lips, muffled by Daryl's, as he kept massaging and playing with my breasts. A hot coil started tightening in my lower belly, I knew I was close. Breaking the kiss, I pull Daryl's head down so I can whisper in his ear.

"I close Daryl. Make me come undone." A massive shiver caused his body to shake as his hips move vigorously. Deep growling rumbled from his throat, his hands moving to my hips to give him more leverage. Our lips met in another rough kiss, my hands running through his hair and up and down his back. I felt the telltale protrusion of scars on his back but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Daryl's touch set my skin of fire. I felt ready to burst. Daryl's wavering rhythm gave away that he was close. I broke the kiss to whispered in his ear again, making my voice breathy.

"Cum for me." A deep moan left his bruised lips and he drops his head to kiss me, his thrusts get rougher. The coil broke. I came in violent spasms, moaning loudly into Daryl's mouth, slightly convulsing as my panties and his boxers became increasing damp. Daryl came shortly after, a long deep moan leaving him. His hips never stop moving, making our highs last longer as we ride them out. Slowly, he comes to a stop. His hips still flush to mine as he breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against mine. A content smile appears on his face as our noses brush together. Placing a loving kiss to my lips, Daryl shifts so he's lying next to me. Pulling a blanket around us, we both move to lay on our sides. Daryl warm chest was pressed into my back, one of his arms was under my head while the other was around my waist. Content sighs leave us as sleep starts overtaking us. For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep.

The next morning was a busy one. Everyone was working, moving the Walkers into one pile and people from our group into another. Daryl and I were using pickaxes to make sure the Walkers were dead while Glenn and T-Dog were tossing them into the fire. Andrea never moved from her sport beside Amy, her hand still on her cheek. Lori attempts to get her to move away, but even I know it's futile.

"Andrea. I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." Andrea doesn't even acknowledge her. Lori, with a sigh, leaves her where she is. Rick gives her a questioning look as she passes him.

"She still won't move?" Lori shook her head.

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" Shane huffed.

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it same as the others." Rick nodded and started walking to where Andrea is. As soon as she got close enough, she points her gun at him.

"Andrea." She doesn't even bother to look at him.

"I know how the safety works." Rick held up his hands.

"All right. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He backs away, heading back to the small group that had formed to watch the exchange.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." Daryl had a point.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked, gesturing to where Andrea and Amy are.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Lori was quick to disagree.

"No. For God's sakes, let her be."

Everyone, after the short conversation, went back to work. Jim was standing in a daze, leaning on a shovel near the fire pit.

"Wake up, Jimbo. We've got some work to do." Daryl's words brought him out of his daze and he went back to work. Daryl and Morales were dragging the body of one of ours to the fire to burn but Glenn stopped him.

"What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people go over there." Glenn pointed to a pile near the RV. Daryl gave him an incredulous look.

"What's the difference? They're all infected." This makes Glenn explode.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there." Daryl and Morales quickly drag the body to the other pile. After that, Daryl came back to my side when Jacqui said something that made everyone freeze.

"A Walker got him. A Walker bit Jim." Jim glared at her as everyone gathered around.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." No one believed him.

"Show it to us. Show it to us." Jim shook his head at Daryl, his grip tightened on his shovel.

"Easy, Jim." Shane says as Jim picks up the shovel.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down." Jim ignores him and swings the shovel at him. I come up behind him and locked his arms behind his back. Daryl takes the chance to left up Jim's shirt, revealing the deep bite.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Daryl signaled for me to release Jim, I did and made my way to Daryl's side. Shane was quick to grab Jim and pull him to the RV, sitting him on the back bumper. When Shane comes close Daryl throws out a suggestion.

"I say we out a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Shane looked at him blankly.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Daryl nodded.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." I placed a hand on Daryl's lower back as Dale spoke.

"I hate to say it... I never thought I would... but maybe Daryl's right." Rick gave the older man a disbelieving look.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." Dale looked at him shocked.

"I'm not suggesting..."

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick asks, looking at each of us one at a time.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for Walkers, or them to be." Rick shook his head at Daryl's answer.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure." Shane stared at him for a moment.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Shane gave him a humorless laugh.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Rick kept persisting.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection..."

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori adds.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane says as he glances at Lori, his eyes holding mixed emotions.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance." I felt Daryl's back tense before he started walking towards the pickaxe.

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" The second the pickaxe rested in his hand, Daryl marched over to Jim.

"Hey hey hey!" Shane tried to stop help but Daryl already had the pickaxe over his head. But before he could, Rick pointed his Python at Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living." Daryl gave Rick a glare.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." I put my hand on the pickaxe, giving him a pleading look.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on." Daryl looked at Shane for a moment before he lowered the pickaxe, handing it to me. Leaning it against the RV, I grabbed Daryl's arm and pull him towards a couple of chairs that were somewhat isolated from the group. As we sat we watched everyone move around. Though when Amy started reaching for Andrea, everyone got ready to jump in and help her. But the worry was tossed when Andrea put a bullet through her sister's head.

As we got ready for the burial process, Daryl got a bit agitated.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?" Shane shot Daryl an annoyed look.

"At first."

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what the rules are."

"There are no rules." Rick's simple answer held more than one meaning. In the world we live in now, anything can and will go. Lori was quick to make her point.

"Well, that's the problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need to mourn, and we need to bury our dead. Its what people do." After the burial of our people, we all head back to camp. Daryl, at my side, gently grabs my hand when no one's looking. Even though he's been playing it off, the burial affected him like it did everyone else. Giving his hand a comforting squeeze, I pulled him into the edge of the woods. Just out of everyone's sight. Pinning the younger Dixon against a tree, I press my lips to his in a loving kiss. He kissed back hard, his hands tangling with my hair. My hands ran through his short brown hair, gently pulling. A soft moan left his lips as he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"We'll be okay." Relief filled his eyes as he hugged me to his lean chest. His heart beat was so comforting.

When Shane called for a group gathering, we had just gotten back. Shane stared at everyone for a few silent moments before speaking.

"I've been, uh… I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no… There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning." Everyone murmured their agreements and headed to their tents to pack their things. Daryl and I headed back to his tent, getting ready for the big move tomorrow. We sat in comforting silence, most of our clothes and weapons were packed already, leaving just the tent for tomorrow. Daryl would glance my way ever so often, when he thought I wasn't looking. After about the tenth time, I turn to him and right as I was about to speak, something got thrown in my face. Catching the object in my hand, I laughed when I saw what it was. Daryl Dixon had just thrown a sock at me. Giving him a playful smile, I tossed it back before dumping out our bags of clothes. If he wanted a clothing fight, he was gonna get one. Both of us gathered up our throwing piles and let loose. Clothes went flying, hit both us and the walls of the tent. This continued for a pretty long while, going into the night. Until a certain article of clothing hit Daryl in the face. He froze when it landed in his hand, staring down at something of mine. It was one of my more revealing pairs of panties, partly black mesh and dark red silk. He stared at the garment for a moment longer before looking at me. His blue eyes turned dark with need. Within a second, Daryl was in front of me. Lips pressed roughly to mine. His hands gripped my hips, pulling them flush against his. My panties were still in one of his hands. Pulling away, he looked away from me shyly. Playing with the fabric of the panties, he glanced up at me for a second before looking away again.

"Daryl?" He twitched, his ears turning a bright pink. He glanced at me one more time before speaking.

"C-can... can you put 'em o-on for me?" Heat rushed to my cheeks, a teasing smile spread across my lips.

"If you get all the clothes back in our bags, I'll put them on in front of you. Along with the bra." His bulge was restrained against his pants as he scrambled to put the clothes into the bags, leaving out the bra that matched the panties. He didn't bother separating the clothes. As soon as he was done, Daryl haphazardly tossed them near the exit of the tent and turned to me. He didn't bother to hide his excitement as he handed me the garment. A giggle left my lips. His excitement was adorable. Pulling my shirt over my head, I unclasp the bra I was currently wearing. Teasingly slipping it down my arms, I playfully twirl it around my finger once before tossing it to him. Daryl almost didn't catch it in his daze, his eyes lingering on the slight jiggle of my chest. He turned to toss it on our bags as I slipped on the part mesh bra. My pants went next, my current panties went with them. Daryl's whole face went bright red, seeing my completely naked lower half for the first time. As soon as the panties were on, I immediately got pinned down. The young Dixon looked down at me with such hunger, you'd think he was starved. His head dropped down to my shoulder, kissing and biting roughly. Leaving a trail of burning flesh as he kissed his way to my lips. There was so much passion radiating off him. Daryl's rough fingers traced along the edge of the panties, finger tips dipping below the elastic band. His almost black eyes searched mine for permission. Giving him a nod, his hands gently slipped the underwear back down my legs. Tossing the panties over his shoulder, I laughed lightly when he parted my legs. His eyes flickered to mine, a questioning look on his face.

"And you wanted to see those on me so badly." I teased, getting a quiet chuckle from Daryl.

"You look better with 'em off." That sentence alone sent ripples of pleasure through my body. Daryl shifted further down until his head was in between my parted thighs, slowly moving lower. He was mere centimeters away from my center, his eyes locked with mine. Then his tongue slipped past his lips, giving me a long slow and gentle lick. From entrance to the nub of my clit. A moan left my lips as pleasure rocketed. He licked me again. Harder this time, earning him a slightly louder moan. Daryl's lips wrapped around my nub, sucking lightly as his tongue gently rubbed against it. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling and tugging. A deep moan left his mouth, vibrating against my nub. I used my fingers to muffle the sounds leaving my mouth. His lips released my nub with a pop, licking his lips. His eyes had never left mine. Daryl dropped his head back down, putting his parted lips on my entrance. His hands gripped my hips as his warm tongue swirled around my opening. Suddenly, his tongue plunged in. Going as deep as it could. My mouth fell open as pleasure overtook me, his tongue is just to sinful. Especially with the way it's moving inside me. Loud moans left my lips as he held my hips in place. He then, suddenly, pulled his mouth away and started crawling back up my body. My disappointed moan was cut short as Daryl gave me a searing kiss, giving me a taste of myself, only to pull away again.

"You taste so sweet." The only answer he got in return was another moan and me pulling him down for another kiss. I managed to roll us over, putting me on top. Sitting back on his thighs, I waste no time taking off my bra. Flinging the garment somewhere behind me as my hands travel up his torso, pushing his sleeveless shirt up the higher they went. Eagerly ripping his shirt from his body, Daryl's hands squeeze my hips as he grinds his hips up into mine. Another moan rolls from my lips as my hands travel down to his belt. I almost ripped the damn thing off him, but I restrained myself. When the belt was finally undone, I popped hid button and pulled the fly down. Then I allowed myself to rip his jeans down to his feet, his shoes and socks coming off them. Daryl snorted at my lack of patience, but he was no better. As soon as I chucked the clothes, he pulled me back on top of him. Daryl gives me a bruising kiss as his freed cock gently rubs against my soaked lips. The slight friction elicited moans from both of us. Rolling over again, putting him back on top, he looks into my eyes as his leaking tip pokes at my opening. Wrapping my legs tightly around his hips, giving him a quick nod and gently pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. He kissed back hard, his hands resting on either side of my head. Slowly, he started pushing into me. I reached up to grab his arms, the painful stretch was almost too much. Daryl, sensing my pain, moved so he rested on his elbows and started whispering comforting words into my ear. The stretch became more bearable the further he pushed in, only stopping when he was fully sheathed inside me. Daryl was trembling over me, I could tell he was fighting hard not to just start pounding.

"You're so tight." His voice was so strained, the sound made me wetter. Giving his cock an experimental squeeze, Daryl moaned loudly.

"Do that again and I won't be able to stop." He threateningly teased through clenched teeth. Giving my Dixon a teasing smile, I squeezed him again. Much harder this time. Daryl growled darkly, dropping his head to bite my shoulder. He pulled out until only the tip was in and slammed into me. Hard. He did it again and again before setting a pace. Rough. Hard. Bruising. But damn if it didn't feel like heaven. Daryl didn't bother to hide his noises, full out moaning into my ear as he pounded into me relentlessly. His hips were smacking hard against mine, the sound echoing through the tent. Thank god we're a good ways away from everyone else's tents. Daryl suddenly changed angles, hitting two spots that made the pleasure explode. All I could see was white as I came hard. My whole body trembled as a clenched and spasmed around Daryl's cock. He too, was shaking uncontrollably, as he shoved himself balls deep and released. A long drawn out growl left his throat as he came. His seed felt so warm as filled me, my walls still quivering around him. His forehead came to a rest on mine as we came down from our highs. When our breathing finally evened out, Daryl's rough hand was caressing my cheek. Our lips were a breath away when he said words that made warmth fill my chest.

"I love you." His whole face was pure red, I feel the rapid beating of his heart.

"I love you too." As soon as the words left my, the most beautiful smile broke out onto his lips. I then realized, I was the luckiest person on earth.


End file.
